Transducer systems for ultrasonic-based surroundings-sensing are used in relation to motor vehicles, moving or stationary machines, such as robots, agricultural machines, or construction machines. To achieve high transmitting power and/or reception sensitivity, these are predominantly resonant transducers, which are made up of solid state bodies and one or multiple transducer elements.
An ultrasonic transducer is discussed in US 2010/0208553 A1 which is installed concealed in an automobile bumper and is used for example for parking assistance purposes. The piezo element is configured as a thin ceramic disk which is situated in parallel to an emission plane of the transducer.